tales_of_azhahadfandomcom-20200214-history
Azhahad
Founded more than six hundred years ago as a resupply point for then-infrequent wagon trains, the Azhahad Trade Post was named for the volcano that marked the trail, a constant menace that made the trip between continents a risky proposition at best. The trade post prospered, but it did not rise to prominence until almost a century had passed, when Mount Azhahad experienced its final, fatal eruption. Ash blotted out the skies for hundreds of miles, magma distorted the shore line, and for a time it seemed the world was coming to an end. But eventually the eruption subsided, leaving a new bay and the hollow husk of a mountain in its wake. The owner of the Azhahad Trade Post at the time, one Simon Apirat, recognized the opportunity immediately, and by the time trade had begun to flow again he had relocated his enclave to the foot of the volcano's remains. As centuries passed and trade only increased, Simon's sons and grandsons expanded the family's homestead. Located in the wasteland that surrounds the ash crown mountains, the growing settlement was of little interest to the true kingdoms beyond, so the Apirat family enjoyed complete authority over their domain. Gereon Apirat built a small wharf in the harbor of black stone, and soon it was expanded to accommodate trading ships. Tales of the wealth of Mount Azhahad began to spread, and settlers began to arrive to work the rich volcanic soil and provide services to the merchant caravans. Eventually, the Apirat's grew wealthy enough to carve a palace into the side of the volcano's crater, and the city proper began to form. Today, Azhahad is a bustling trade center with more than 250,000 permanent residents, and a transient population numbering in the thousands. The city boasts three walled districts, as well as a sprawling maze of shanties, caravan camps, and street markets. The extinct volcano houses two districts, the Crater and Market district. The Crater district is the home of the elite of Azhahad, including the Socerous College, the Guard Armory, and the Assembly. Most of the district's boundaries are formed by the walls of the volcano's crater, but a straight wall of black stone completes the enclosure. Beyond that wall is the Market district, the home of most of Azhahad's artisans and merchants, the laborers and apprentices that support them, and the assorted businesses that rely on them. Accordingly, the Market District contains almost half the city's population. True to its name, this district contains Azhahad's Grand Market, as well as countless inns and taverns that cater to the leaders of the many caravans bivouacked outside the district's walls. Outside the walls of the market district stretches a vast fluctuating city of tents, wagons, and pickets, as caravans travelling both East and West stop to pay their toll and resupply. Further south lurks a shantytown of seedy bars, brothels, and gambling halls known only as the Sprawl, which spreads until it hits the walls of the Harbor district. There is a mile of empty road between the Sprawl and the caravan ground, known to locals as Murderer's Mile for the number of assaults, robberies, and deadly confrontations that take place beyond the sight of the city guard. The final district of the city is the Harbor district, a sodden expanse of wood and stone homes and warehouses servicing the city's bustling sea trade. It is a dark reflection of the Market district, filled with desperate people and unseemly merchant companies. The guard headquartered here are hopelessly corrupt, and the district is largely ignored by the city government so long as trade continues to flow. The city is currently ruled by the Assembly, headed by the latest scion of the Apirat family. While Andronikos Apirat II holds the title of Grand Duke, his power is tempered greatly by the other factions within the city. *Azhahad Laws *Azhahad Institutions *Azhahad Organizations *Azhahad Crime *Azhahad Traditions Rough Map ' '